Tocando suavemente
by ardalus
Summary: Alegre y decidida, Sakura toma la mano de su sensei y ambos corren hacia la habitación de su maestro. Y encerrándose en ella están dispuestos a pasar toda una tarde juntos experimentando y aprendiendo cosas nuevas.


**TOCANDO SUAVEMENTE**

**5 - noviembre - 2011**

Naruto camina rumbo a la casa de Kakashi para entregarle un mensaje de Tsunade, está a punto de llegar cuando a lo lejos observa a Kakashi y Sakura platicar alegremente. Naruto alza la mano y está a punto de gritarles cuando Sakura toma la mano de Kakashi y tira de él llevándolo hacia dentro del edificio.

Sujetos de la mano, ambos ninjas recorren los pasillos de la residencia hasta llegar a la habitación de Kakashi, ambos entran cerrando la puerta tras de ellos. Naruto corre deprisa intentando seguirlos, pero al llegar no sabe si tocar o esperar un momento, de pronto los escucha hablar y decide pegar su oído a la puerta.

—¿Estas segura que es así Sakura?

—Si, estoy segura. —Sakura sonríe divertida al notar el nerviosismo de su maestro.

—¿Así lo haces tú cuando estás sola?

—¿Este… si, así lo hago cuando estoy solita? —Sakura se sonroja un poco al notar los ojos de su maestro sobre ella.

—¿Y quieres que lo haga igual…?

—Si, sensei, quiero que haga lo mismo, haber, inténtelo… pero con cuidado esta vez…

—haber, ¿así Sakura…? —Hábilmente Kakashi coloca sus manos sobre la inmaculada y suave superficie y la sujeta con fuerza.

—Dije con cuidado sensei… ¡Sensei! ¡Con cuidado!

—Está bien, pero no me grites.

—Haber, coloque su dedo aquí suavemente… —Sakura toma la mano de su maestro y la guía a donde ella desea.

—¿Así Sakura?

—Si, ahora presione un poquito más fuerte… bien, ¡así está bien… ¡ Ahora deslícelo un poco hacia arriba, despacio… ¡Eso es! Ahora suelte y presione… dije que suelte y presione. ¡Rápido Kakashi!

—Está bien, pero no grites… ¡nos van a oír!

—No se preocupe de eso, usted preste atención y continué. Haber, de nuevo… coloque su dedo suavemente… , eso es , luego presione un poco y deslícelo hacia arriba… un poco más… ¡así está bien! Ahora suelte y presione, un poco más fuerte, ¡eso! Muévalo hacia abajo y suelte… ¡Muy bien Kakashi!

—¡En serio Sakura!

—¡Si, eso estuvo muy bien! Ahora hágalo usted solo… ya le dije como …

—Haber…, primero toco suavemente…

—Si….

—Luego deslizo un poco…

—Aja…

—Me muevo despacio…

—Si…

—Hacia arriba y abajo….

—Este Kakashi…

—Suelto y presiono…

—Kakashi…

—Rápidamente, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo…

—¡Kakashi, no haga eso…!

— Presiono fuerte, ligero, suelto rápido…!

—¡Kakashi…!

—¡Arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, con fuerza, deslizo, hago círculos…!

—¡Kakashi, deténgase…! ¡KAKASHI…!—Sakura grita desesperada y sujeta las manos de su sensei intentando detenerlo.

—¡Sakura! —Al oír su nombre en labios de su alumna, Kakashi grita el nombre de ella casi por instinto.

De pronto la puerta cruje, ambos ninjas se quedan inmóviles, se miran mutuamente y guardan silencio. La perilla empieza a girar y la puerta se abre rápidamente. En medio del marco de la puerta se dibuja la figura de un ninja rubio conocido por ambos.

—¡Sakura! ¡Kakashi! ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes dooo… dooo… dooooos…. ? —Ambos ninjas entan sentados sobre la cama, muy pegaditos uno junto al otro. Naruto los mira sorprendido y temblorosamente señala sus manos entrelazadas de ambos justo sobre las piernas de Sakura.

—¿Qué es lo que parece que hacemos? —Sakura le pregunta con rudeza.

—Nada que le importe, ¡vamos Naruto vete y cierra la puerta! —Kakashi habla con firmeza.

—Pero… pero… —Naruto permanece inmóvil… —¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

—¿No es obvio? —Sakura responde molesta y un poco sonrojada… Kakashi le observa y rápidamente intercede.

—Ella me enseña a usar mi celular… ¡mira! —Separando sus manos de las de Sakura, Kakashi descubre su smartphone nuevecito.

—Ella me enseñaba a cambiar las canciones…

—Si, pero el muy necio no me hace caso… —Sakura mira a los ojos a su sensei.

—Es que eres muy mandona…

—Y usted muy impaciente… estas cosas se hacen despacio, poco a poco, sino puede romper algo…

—¿Cómo se va romper si no tiene botones?

—¡La pantalla se puede romper!

—¡Pero está bien echa! Es de policarbonato mira… —Kakashi saca su kunai y empieza a raspar la pantalla.

—¡No haga eso! ¡Kakashi…! ¡KAKASHI..!

—¡Mira, mira…! ¿No le pasa nada, ves…?

—¡Kakashi! —Sakura le sujeta las manos con fuerza a su sensei. —¡Deténgase ya!

Naruto los observa incrédulo, da media vuelta y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y los gritos entre Kakashi y Sakura continúan por un buen rato todavía.

Fin.

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Nota del autor: Yo y mi mente perversa jeje. Espero les guste y si es así no olviden dejar algún comentario.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

¡Bye!


End file.
